


An Apple a Day...

by rhysgore



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Schoolboy Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta and Koschei's sex life doesn't always go as smoothly as they want it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple a Day...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written basically because my friend had an idea, and I just totally ran with it. Had it not been this, it would have been something involving prom dresses so there we go.

The minute he was inside his dorm room, Theta Sigma was shoved against a wall, an event which was becoming less and uncommon in his life. A pair of lips crushed against his, dominating, demanding, and positively _hungry_ for him.

 

“Didn’t you promise to hold off until we actually got into bed this time?” he asked between kisses, breathing hard.

 

“I never _promised_. You _asked_ , I gave a noncommittal shrug which you interpreted as a promise, _somehow_ , and here we are,” Koschei grumbled, already working on undoing the clasps of Theta’s robes.

 

Classes right after lunch were hard to get through. Two-hour classes right after lunch taught by your most boring professor were even harder to get through. And two-hour classes right after lunch taught by your professor were hardest of all to get through when your boyfriend was practically rubbing you off the whole time. Koschei considered it a mark of his self control that he had waited until they were in a private place to jump Theta’s bones.

 

“ _Liar_.”

 

“You _like_ it,” Theta smirked slightly at this, and kissed Koschei again, wrapping his arms around Koschei’s neck so as to bring their bodies closer together.

 

“All the same, I’d appreciate a pillow under my head as you fuck me, at least this time. I still have a bruise on my head from where you knocked me against the wall a day or two ago. You can be a little overly enthusiastic in the throes of passion sometimes, you know.”

 

Abruptly, Theta felt arms encircle him, and was lifted off of his feet. He continued to kiss Koschei until he was dropped somewhat unceremoniously onto his bed. With a resigned sigh, he shimmied out of his now completely unclasped robes as Koschei tried unsuccessfully to remove them faster. Theta kicked the cumbersome clothing off of his bed and laid back, completely naked, watching with satisfaction as Koschei looked him up and down. Koschei’s eyes were practically glazed over with arousal, and the fact that Theta caused that look made him grow even hard.

 

“If you could fuck me some time today, I _would_ appreciate that,” Theta said, snapping Koschei back to attention. With a roll of his eyes, Koschei hastily unclasped his robes, pulling them over his head and tossing them to the side unceremoniously. He leaned over Theta, kissing him roughly before straightening himself up and reaching for the bedside table.

 

Almost unbeknownst to their sex life, Koschei had a dorm room too. However, it was much further away from the main campus buildings than Theta’s room, and whenever they tried to make it all the way there after a particularly strenuous class, they usually found it to be too far away, a situation which had led to quite a few trysts in bathrooms, empty classrooms, and once or twice behind a conveniently located hedge. As such, except for some bare essentials, most of what they used during sex had migrated to Theta’s room, including the cherry scented lubricant which Koschei was now coating his fingers with.

 

“Ready?” he breathed. Theta rolled his eyes and shifted his hips upwards. They had been dating long enough that Koschei recognized the nonverbal sign that he needed to stop asking dumb questions and get a move on.

 

Obligingly, he entered Theta with one finger, and then two, listening to the soft moans he eked out of the boy with no small amount of pleasure. It was torturous to Koschei to listen to Theta make those obscene sounds and watch him squirm on the bed without being allowed to just fuck him right then and there. His cock ached with arousal and he wanted nothing more than to spread Theta’s legs a little wider and just-

 

“Aah!” It was probably a bad sign that he was fantasizing during foreplay, but a particularly breathless gasp served to jolt Koschei back to reality. He remembered what he had just done with his fingers, grinned, and did it again. Theta’s hips bucked, and he clapped his hand to his mouth to stop a similar noise from escaping, glaring at Koschei petulantly.

 

After that, Koschei could hardly be expected to restrain himself. With a loud groan, he lifted Theta’s legs, pulled him forwards, and buried himself all the way to the hilt in the other boy.

 

“Is that good enough for you?” Koschei said, starting to thrust in and out, keeping his hands on Theta’s hips to steady himself.

 

“Not quite,” Theta licked his lips, and wrapped his legs around Koschei’s back. “ _Harder_ ,” he said insistently. Koschei looked at him in a mixture of amazement and arousal, and obliged.

 

And then, the door opened.

 

Through the door which Koschei, in his hurry, had _not_ locked, stepped Drax. He didn’t notice the two other boys in the midst of coitus, but they noticed him, and shuddered to a halt almost simultaneously.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to raid your fridge,” Drax called, heading straight for the little kitchenette. He crouched down, and opened the fridge door, ducking out of sight for a second.

 

Theta looked at Koschei. Koschei looked at Theta. There was a look of mortification on both of their faces. They realized that there was no plausible way for them to pretend that they _weren’t_ just having sex. At that very moment, Koschei was still _inside_ Theta.

 

“I’m sorry about stealing your food Thete, but I’m hungry.” There was the distinct _crunch_ of someone taking a bite out of a particularly ripe and juicy Gallifreyan apple. “That’s not why I’m here though. I was wondering if you could help me with pandimensional geometry? I know for a fact that you’ve been getting full marks on your last few exams and I-“

 

Drax had just looked away from the kitchenette over to what qualified as a bedroom. Koschei swore he could actually see him struggle to understand just what exactly was going on.

 

_Theta is in bed. Theta is naked. Koschei is also in bed. Koschei is also naked. Koschei is nearly on top of Theta while they are both naked, in bed._

 

Koschei could also tell the moment comprehension dawned on him, because it was the same moment he started choking on the apple he was eating. He hacked loudly, thumping a fist on his chest in an effort to dislodge the villainous chunk of fruit trapped in his esophagus.

 

“Drax!” Theta yelled, and attempted to get out of bed. After a moment he realized that Koschei was both on top of and inside him, and shoved him off, rushing to his friend’s aid.

 

This had the opposite affect of what was intended however. Drax, seeing a naked boy running towards him at bulrush speed, did what most people would do and stumbled backwards, trying to get out of the way. He managed to get out of the charging Theta’s path, but accidentally tripped Theta, sending him sprawling at full speed out the still-open door and into the hallway.

 

Directly across the hallway, another door opened, and Ushas peered out into the hallway. Her curiosity had first been piqued when she heard Theta yell, and then had risen to nearly unbearable levels when she heard the thud of something that could only be a very heavy piece of furniture falling or a human body hitting the ground at great velocity.

 

Ushas took a moment to take in the scene. She looked from Theta, who was completely naked and moaning in pain on the hallway floor, to Drax, who was still working on _not_ choking to death, to Koschei, who was sitting on Theta’s bed with a pillow in his lap, looking like he was either about to die from embarrassment or burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

 

Very slowly, and with no small amount of horror, she closed her door.


End file.
